kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8/Plot
This episode is a continuation of episode 7. At their booth, Yui thinks about Loki’s confrontation with Balder. Takeru tells Yui her gloomy expression will drive away their customers. Thoth comes to their booth and buys all the red bean soup. Yui asks why he has so many coins when each student only received ten. Thoth tells her he earned the coins by sweating away at his own booth and she has no right to complain. Thoth walks off with the soup, saying he will be back. Balder arrives at the Japanese booth looking for Yui but she isn’t there. Yui sees Hades watering the flowers at his stall and Apollon runs up to Yui, telling her to check out his goods as well. He had made made to scale Santa and reindeer candles. After seeing what they looked like after being lit Yui comments that it isn’t art, but horror. Next she sees Thoth coercing students into buying dolls from his stall. To her relief the dolls are not actual mummies, just replicas. Thoth tells her if she isn’t buying then leave. He needs to make lots of money so he can buy more red bean soup. Meanwhile, Balder is running around looking for Yui. At the Norse stall, Loki tells Thor to call some customers over. Thor sees Yui and calls her over, telling her to switch places with him. Yui says that Thor told her about their past and she doesn’t know what to do. She asks Loki what he meant by Balder belongs to him. She wants to know because both of them are her precious classmates. Loki tells her if she does not stay away from Balder there will be trouble. Balder is important to him and that’s why he cannot let Yui remain by Balder’s side. If they keep it up, both of them will get hurt. Balder is upset when he sees them together at the stall, asking Loki if he loves Yui which Loki denies. He throws a large sweet which explodes, releasing a cloud of smoke and pulls Yui away. Yui asks Balder why he is doing this. In turn, Balder asks Yui why she doesn’t understand how he feels. He apologizes for shouting and says that he wants her to understand she is special to him. He is grateful for the miracle of their having met. As the god of light, his inborn power draws people and animals to him. Everything fears darkness and seeks light. That is why they approach and glorify him, the god of light. But Yui is different. She speaks truthfully to him, praising him when he is good and scolding him when he is bad, supports him when she agrees and opposes him when she doesn’t. He has never met anyone like her, aside from Loki. Balder then says that he won't let even Loki have her, moving his hands down over her chest. Yui pushes him away, telling him to stop, but he pulls her close and tells her that she is special to him, and that he can tell she feels the same way. Yui looks frightened by this. Loki runs up to them and tells Balder to stop. Yui tries to run to him, but is pulled back by Balder, who replies that he won’t let Loki have her. Balder’s powers go out of control and destroys parts of their surroundings. Loki approaches Balder and is injured in the process. He hugs Balder and calms him down. Balder does not know what he did but Loki tells him not to worry, everything’s fine now, after which Balder falls asleep. Loki tells Yui he will trust her and explain the situation, but in return she must never tell Balder what happened here. Loki explains that Balder is loved by everyone but that is because of his power. In other words, they don’t truly love him and because of this Balder feels alone despite being surrounded by people. That’s when he met Yui, a human not affected by his power and someone who could fill his loneliness. When Balder’s emotions become unstable, they run out of control and he becomes a different person. Balder’s rampages hurt not only those around him, but himself as well. Hurting others saddens Balder deeply. That’s why Loki tried to separate him from Yui. Yui says that it must have been painful and hard for Loki, who’s been watching over Balder, and wishes she could be more of help. Loki smiles and replies that he can see why Balder is drawn to her. Balder is someone special to Loki as well as his savior. Since Loki has Jötnar''' '''blood in him, no one cared about him and he lived in absolute solitude. He had no friends and no one to talk to. When he thought that it might continue for eternity, his blood froze. His heart hardened and he hated everything. That was when he met Balder. No matter how much he hurt him, Balder never left him. His straightforward heart and his love for both good and evil changed Loki. One day, a god who didn’t like Loki tried to kill him. This caused Balder’s powers to run out of control in order to protect Loki. After his rampage, Loki had hugged him and told him everything’s fine. When Balder asked why Loki was covered with wounds, Loki replied that they will always be together and Balder agrees with a smile. After waking up, Balder is concerned about Loki’s wounds. Loki replies that it was just a prank and the usual. Balder then asks Loki if he's in love with Yui. Loki blushes at this, and looks away embarrassed, denying it. Balder smiles and says knowingly that he understands. Yui returns and tells them Apollon has prepared a special event, asking if they would like to go. Both of them agree. The event is for everyone to release sky lanterns. Yui shares a boat with Balder, Loki and Thor. As they enjoy the view Balder apologizes for rushing into things with regards to Yui and causing trouble for Loki. Balder holds Yui’s hand, saying how fortunate it is that he has two people special to him. Loki holds Yui’s other hand, smiles, and thinks to himself that perhaps Yui is someone special to him as well. That night, while walking together with Thor, Loki tells him not to worry. He’ll kill Balder with his own hands. Category:Plot Category:Anime